Grades Before Balls
by Annamii
Summary: On Saturday evening, Kouga was stuck at his apartment doing the last thing he never wanted to do, study. Sadly as he is not the brightest light in the room, studying may actually help him in some magical way. Or mabye it's the fact that having a hot girlfriend next to him keeps his motivation going. Either way, Kouga has one goal in mind. Rated T for language.


"Remeber, the negative is in front of these parentheses so you would have to change all the signs so then after we take this and square it, change it into a mixed radical, apply the cosine law as seen here and then we equate it to zero to find 'x'. Easy right?" Ayame pointed with the tip of her pencil and grinned at her boyfriend who in return gave an exasperated look.

"...No, not really," Kouga said and sighed. He fell back onto his bed with a flop and stared at the bright ceiling with lidded eyes. She had came over to his apartment, Ayame insisting that she should tutor him and help with his less than average grades. His graduation success rate was only a mere fifty-five percent, most likely due to D's and E's. However, Kouga being as one-headed as he is, was more worried about being kick out of the basketball, football and volleyball team since his coaches have a strict 'grades before balls' policy. If Kouga couldn't bring his average to at least a C, unfourtunetly, he'd be kicked. Luckly Ayame found out just before their finals for that semester so hopefully she'd be able to help her grade lacking boyfriend. As much as Kouga appreciated it, at this point he would've much rather give up focusing on his grades and score the life of a garbage man or something of the like. They spent the last four, tedious hours or so going through each subject thoroughly and presently they were on their last subject, math which Kouga disliked the most. Ayame had begged to differ, being a math nerd herself. Kouga groaned and dragged a hand over his face, suddenly weary. If Ayame wasn't so keen on actullay studying, he imagened that he'd spend his weekend a little bit differently with his girlfriend. In fact only his imagination was the sole motivation factor to help him get passed the last god awful hours. Nothing like being laid on a Saturday.

"Well, if you lay there and do nothing then of course you won't get it," Ayame frowned. "How much brain cells did you lose while playing football?"

"It's that stupid mutt's fault..." Kouga scowled and closed his eyes, trying to slip his way out of doing any more work.

Ayame hit the side of his stomach lightly which barely fazed Kouga. She rolled her eyes, "You don't even have enough brain cells to spare."

"Hey!" Kouga protested and sat back up. "It's just math alright? It's not my problem that this shit it so difficult. Even English is easier than this!"

"You're just making it seem more difficult with all your procrastinating. Now let's get back to this section. It's actually one of the easier-Kouga!" Ayame placed her hands on her hips and scowled. Kouga placed his head ontop of the table with a plonck, blocking all the studying material. Like a piece of rock, he wouldn't budge. "Kouga, get up."

"Its been four hours already, I'm at my limit," Kouga stated. Ayame huffed and grabbed the end of his long hair, silently admiring how soft it was.

"Ow!"

"Come one, just this chapter and we can take a break."

"...Break?"

"Yes, break," Ayame said slowly.

Kouga smirked slightly at the mention of a break and picked up his pencil. Mabye during that break he could get some action for his little friend.

"All I needed to say was that?" Ayame raised an eyebrow.

"Yea."

"Hum," Ayame mused. "Oh, and what conditioner do you use?"

Kouga raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "The one in a bottle. Come on, let's get this done."

"Must be real excited about the break."

"Why wouldn't any sane person be? Four hours is enough to kill, I mean you must be a maniac to have survived this long without breaking a sweat."

Ayame shook her head, chuckling slightly.

As Ayame had said, the section was a shorter one that Kouga gripped a little bit faster than the other, much to Ayame's delight.

"Okay just one more question to go," Ayame noticed and in return Kouga got it correct in one try. "Great, now you can have that break you're so eager about. Good job. So how's two hours? Is that long enough for ya?"

"Yeah, plenty of time."

"Alright." Ayame stood up and stretched her arms, cracking her back in the process. She moaned, "That's the stuff." Rolling her shoulders around to dimisnish the stiffness she accumulated during the four hour study period, she walked out of Kouga's room and into the small kitchen. Feeling like food was deserved, she searched the cuboards for anything worth digesting. She looked around in his barren fridge and she tsked in dismay. When she felt Kouga's arms wrap around her, she suddenly wondered what he actually feed himself.

"Where's all your food?"

"Don't have any."

"What do you eat?"

"Take out."

"...Like what?"

"Pizza."

Ayame sighed at her boyfriend's unheathly choice of food, however obvious it was. "That's not nutritious."

"The veggie one is," Kouga replied.

Ayame raised an eyebrow, "And I suppose you order the veggie one?" Recieving a shake of his head, Ayame hummed, "Didn't think so."

Kouga shrugged and buried his face into her neck, his cold nose rubbing against her warm skin. His lips parted and he began nibbling the crook of her neck. He sighed when Ayame straightened up and walked away. "Where are you going?"

"To buy food, want to come?"

Luckily Kouga lived enough to a grocery store without walking to far, which Ayame found extremely convenient but wasted since she knew that he probably didn't go shopping to often if at all. The sky was still bright but fading when they stepped out. It was lightly snowing and the snowflakes got caught in Ayame's auburn red hair. She tugged her scarf on a little bit tighter against the chill, her right hand clasped with Kouga's left. He wore the brown toque Ayame gave him which covered his ears nicely but still let his front bangs to pop out. They stepped into the store, automatic doors sliding open and immediately, an on sale sign flashed in Ayame's eyes. She released Kouga's hand and walked over to the stand, her white boots slightly squeaking. She glanced at a few other item before picking a potato up. She showed it to Kouga with a smile.

"How about beef stew for a change?"

Kouga shrugged and followed Ayame as she grabbed a basket and filled it up with many varieties of vegetables and meats.

They walked back to Kouga's apartment, arms full of special sale items which Kouga protested that he couldn't finish it all without it expiring first. Ayame told him not to complain since it was a much better change than his usual dinner. Once they entered his apartment again, Ayame set out to the kitchen, grabbing pots and pans, cutting boards and knives. Kouga stood aside, watching with mild amusment and slight disappointment. He hovered over her shoulder and watched her wash and prepare the vegetables. She peeled, diced and sliced the carrots, potatos and onions with ease.

"I can't believe you eat that pizza crap all day...well actually I can, but still! Seriously, if you don't take care of your body, how on earth are you going to do anything? You're on three sport teams!"

"You're on three as well." Kouga rested his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist, not very converned with his diet at the moment. Besides, pizza is hella good.

Ayame scowled, "But I don't eat pizza all day." Though she was cooking now, she realized that there was a surprising amount of cooking utensils in his apartmenr, She didn't expect there to be any at all for the matter. "Why do you have so much pots and pans even though you don't cook?"

"It's too much work," Kouga mumbled.

"Can you cook?"

"..."

Ayame rolled her eyes and felt the pressure on her shoulder released. Kouga tugged her chin over and placed a kiss on her open lips. Ayame stopped her slicing for a moment, her brain absorbed in kissing Kouga back. He slanted his head and pressed against her mouth a little bit harder. He started moving her back, making her place the knife down. Her hands slide in front of his chest as he backed her up against the counter. Ayame pressed slightly, releasing the kiss.

Out of breath, she said, "Let me cook first."

"You can do that later," Kouga said with lidded eyes and dove in for another kiss.

In between kisses, Ayame persisted, "Kouga...stop...let me...hey!" She cried as Kouga lifted her ontop of the counter. Ayame reached behind her and grabbed a random object which happened to be a spatula and slide it in between their faces. Kouga growled at the barrier and Ayame hopped off. "Hey, if you help, we'll be getting this done faster."

She returned to her cutting board. Kouga sighed and shuffled over to the meat. She heard the water run from the sink and from the corner of her eyes, she could see him grabbing the beef and cutting it into cubes. Once finished, he grabbed a frying pan, poured oil into it and turned the stove to medium heat. The clicking sounds of the switch was almost made Kouga remember how long ago its actually been used. As Kouga began to cook the beef, Ayame finished cutting the vegetables and placed them aside. She went over to watch Kouga, slightly impressed with how much he could actually do.

"So you can cook," Ayame smirked while Kouga sprinkled a few spices here and there. Kouga grunted in response. The aroma coming from the beef made Ayame sigh, giving her the slight urge to drool. "You just need a frilly pink apron on ya," Ayame giggled and Kouga scowled. He shoved the beef around, enjoying the sizzling sounds it made.

Ayame nudged him. "No need to get upset. Mabye I'll wear one for you...someday."

"So?"

"Just an apron."

"...oh." Kouga flushed slightly, very unusual for him however his hormones had been acting up ever since Ayame step foot into his house four and a half hours ago and he was itching to do anything to take care of it. If having to cook would make the time go by faster, he'd gladly do it as long as there was a sweet reward at the end.

Ayame left the suggestion hanging and grabbed a pot, filling it with water. She put in all the vegetables and Kouga helped while adding the tender beef. Without hesitation he grabbed the other ingredients and without looking, tossed in the right amount. An hour later, the stew was done. They sat down and ate along with some rice Kouga had prepared in the short time.

"Wow, this is better than the beef stew I usually make by myself. You really have a knack for cooking don't you?" Ayame exclaimed and took another spoon full.

Kouga shrugged, "Well if I'm living alone than I better know how to cook." He ate a potato.

"Mabye you could make my lunch now," Ayame suggested playfully and Kouga scoffed no.

When they finished, Ayame grabbed the dishes and brought them to the sink. She poured soap over the sponge, scrubbing the bowls. Kouga aided with the rinsing. On their last utensil, Kouga, very subtly, turned the nozzle and sprayed his girlfriend with warm water.

"Hey! Kouga!" Ayame gasped at her damp hair and soaking shirt.

"Hmm?" Kouga rinsed the last of the dishes and placed it on the drying rack. He turned towards Ayame, smirking at the view.

She placed her hands in her hips, her black bra clearly showing through her transparent shirt. A playful scowl danced on her lips. "You better be glad I don't have anything better to do tomorrow," she shook her head. Smiling she moved beside Kouga and pulled his neck down, lips touching. He responded eagerly, gripping her waist and sliding her body up against his. He felt his shirt become slightly damp. He slide his hands under the ends of Ayame's soaked material, resting his warm hands on her cold, wet skin. She shuddered at the sudden warmth. Pressing her chest fully against his, she broke the kiss and stared into his icy blue eyes. She glided her cold finger tips under Kouga's brown shirt and slide it over his head. She glanced down at his well defined muscles, gleaming up at her. She couldn't help but touch his rock hard stomach, admiring how gorgeous her boyfriend's body was. With her hand holding onto the shirt, she tugged Kouga back to his room where he willingly complied. He latched his mouth to hers once they entered his small room. Kouga walked Ayame back until her legs hit his bed and she fell back on it. Kouga ran his hands up her sides, bringing her wet shirt over her shoulders. Now with their tops discarded, they continued to kiss each other, Kouga ontop. Their tounges interwined and fought, constantly moving with and against eaxh other. Breaking apart for air, a thin string of saliva connected their tounges together. Ayame pushed Kouga back and switched places. She sat ontop of him where she began to feel a slight probing near her ass.

She smirked at him, "Can't help it can you?"

"No but you can," Kouga chuckled and Ayame leaned over and started sucking on his neck. Kouga closed his eyes and felt Ayame sit up again. Feeling the weight of her lessen, he opened his eyes to find Ayame moving of his lap with his brown shirt on. She crawled over to where their forgotten homework was and crossed her legs. She looked at him, expecting him to do the same as if his half hard boner wasn't a problem.

"Hell no," Kouga grunted in disbelife. "I ain't doing shit until-"

"I ain't doing any shit with you until we get through this. Only half way to go!"

"What's wrong with you?" Kouga stared at her. "You'd rather do homework?"

Ayame sighed, "Well this is why I came here in the first place. So why not get this done first and than have all the time to do...whatever you want to do?"

"Like fuck?"

Ayame raised an eyebrow at his bluntness, "Yeah, like fuck."

"You promise?"

"Pinky promise," Ayame smiled and held her pinky out.

Kouga grunted in disappointment and dragged himself over, trying not to think about his small issue. "It's like you don't get wet or anything."

"Oh, I was."

Kouha looker at her.

"You sprayed me remember?"

"Not that kind."

Ayame chuckled and handed Kouha his pencil once he made it over. Looking at her, he still found it a turn on when she had his large shirt on her. He swallowed and tried to concentrate on the subject. He knew better than to mess with the chick since he recalled from past experiences that edging her on never ended with him getting it off. A horrible, painstakingly long hour later, after tiding all the paper and books, Ayame found herself under her very eager boyfriend. Ayame chuckled at his childish like behavior.

"Were you seriously not aroused?" he asked her, her response still weighing in his mind.

"Why? Does it upset you?" Ayame wondered.

"No..." He replied which made her laugh.

He scowled but Ayame pulled his head closer and whispered in a husky voice,"You had me soaking wet."

Kouga smirked his devious smirk and Ayame's heart fluttered, her core tightening.

"Knew it," Kouga said and ran his hands over her body and smirked intob the nape of her neck.

* * *

Hhhiiii, happy new year and shiz. Ive had this thing for awhile and i was planning to add a chap where they do the friggie diggie but it will remain teen u til then. sorryyy

UPDATE: no new chap, just gonna stay as one shot, i

Tthinks it's better that way,

Thanks for reading!

Arigato Minna-san! Have a good new year!

~Annamii


End file.
